The Last Time We Spoke
by LPOST23
Summary: It's been 7 years since Marinette has seen Adrien, since anyone has seen Ladybug or Chat Noir. Will Adrien's return to Paris answer the questions of the past? Can their relationship be repaired? A crazed Hawkmoth can't wait in the shadows much longer.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - homecoming

-Present-

The small studio apartment was mostly windows. Some were cracked and some were propped open with potted plants since the AC was pretty unreliable. The brick walls were painted with a pale yellow color that was now cracking and needed to be retouched. The majority of the walls were covered in sketches that had been haphazardly taped up all over. Pushed up against the right wall was a steel full bed frame that was not big enough for the two people currently sleeping on it.

The large dark-tanned male rolled over, releasing the small woman from his embrace who was still soundly asleep. He pulled on his black spandex briefs that were draped at the edge of the frame. He then walked over to stretch by the row of windows that overlooked the busy street. He could get used to this view. It was pretty close to his agency, he figured it would be a ten minute walk. He made his way over to the full length mirror on the opposite wall next to a cluttered desk. He began fixing his long hair into a bun and smoothing out his eyebrows while ogling his reflection.

A small buzz came from the cellphone buried in a pile of clothing on the ground and the woman stirred. The muscled man paused his grooming and walked over to her side of the bed, digging into the clothes until he located the outdated iPhone that was encased in a polka dot pattern.

"Umm Dupain-Cheng, that's for you" the man said placing the cellphone on the pillow. Marinette groaned and rubbed her eyes. Her head was pounding. How much did she drink last night? She sat up and painfully squinted around. It was so bright, she really needed to invest in blackout curtains for mornings like these.

The phone display had a sweet picture of her and Alya at their favorite park holding up peace signs. Why is Alya calling so early… and Marinette quickly shot up out of bed as she realized she was supposed to be somewhere. Alya was going to kill her for forgetting.

"Good morning! So don't be maaad, but I just woke up.." Mari said sweetly as she speed to the bathroom. She was completely naked and barely registered the man standing in her apartment chuckling at the scene. Crap… what was his name again? She should know better than let them stay until morning. 'No more drinking on an empty stomach!' She scolded herself.

As Alya berated Marinette for always forgetting her plans, Marinette pulled on her tightest black jeans from the night before and threw on a comfy cotton bra and a loose burgundy sweater all while gargling away the night before with mouthwash.

"Girl, are you listening to me?!" Alya exclaimed.

Marinette spit into the sink. "Yes! I'm leaving now, don't worry! Love you byyyeee!" Marinette ended the call and let out a deep breath.

The bluenette finished tying up her hair in a messy bun and slid on a head band. The mystery man from the night before slide in closely behind her gently kissing the side of her neck. He winked into the mirror, either at her or himself, it was hard to tell.

"Last night was fun, I wish you didn't have to leave so soon." He said in her ear. Marinette shivered and turned to face him. She was terrible, what was his name! He was in her upcoming show for crying out loud. This always happened when she drank too much after model fittings. Avery… Austin… Alec?

"Alex!" she exclaimed and quickly kissed his bearded face to cover up her blunder. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you were staying until the morning or I would have gave you a heads up." Marinette opened the bathroom mirror and grabbed the Tylenol bottle. She popped two capsules into her mouth and learned over sipping the facet water to wash them down.

"I'm so late. Alya, my best friend, hates waiting on me. I'll definitely see you later though!" She wasn't exactly lying. She had to finish his alterations for her show that was only a few days away.

Alex gave a dramatic sigh as Marinette pulled away to locate her shoes and purse. "What about tonight, then?" He called, lingering in front of the mirror.

Mari really didn't want to get in the habit of leading on these men from her shows. They were just so easy and most of the time they were okay with the briefness of their 'interactions'. Why did this one have to be clingy? They barely knew each other and she could already tell that Alex was more into himself than her from the little conversation they had. The way he stared at himself in the mirror while Mari got ready was proof enough.

"I'll probably be busy with alterations tonight, but I'll definitely text you later" Mari said as she pulled her satchel bag over her head. She walked over to the door and grabbed her keys.

"The spare key is under the flower pot by the door. Would you mind locking up after you leave?"

This was probably unwise to give him this information but if this guy wanted to steal from her, he was going to be disappointed. Mari was a struggling designer with nothing worth pilfering.

"Sure, I guess." He said walking towards his clothes on the ground. He picked up his pants and sat on the edge of the bed. "But you better text me later. I'm not done with you Dupain-Cheng" Alex said as he gave a wink.

Marinette shot him a finger gun and left rolling her eyes. This might be a problem.

The restaurant was already full of people enjoying their brunch. Marinette squeezed through the line of people waiting to be seated and peaked around the host. Spotting an annoyed Alya, she quickly hurried to their table. Seated next to her was Nino and across from them were Rose and Julika.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! My alarm didn't go off and I was up late working, and I couldn't find my keys and…" Marinette was cut off by a look from Alya. "Okay it was a guy, but I'm here now and I said I'm sorry! It won't happen again. Scouts honor." Marinette said as she slide in the booth next to Rose.

Alya dropped her serious face and laughed shoving a menu at Marinette. "I don't believe that". Alya chuckled rolling her eyes. Everyone put in their order and the planning began. The whole purpose of the brunch was to start planning the engagement party for Alya and Nino. Nino had finally built up the courage to ask Alya after years of dating. At the time, Alya was about ready to do it herself.

Twenty minutes later the group received their food and continued to plan and eat.

"So if we have the more than 30 people coming, we'll have to let the venue know in advance and pay the deposit by May 31st." Rose said reading the through website guidelines. Julika who was in charge of the invitations, crossed off all the names that had responded so far.

Julika paused on the last name on the list and gave a worried look to Alya. "I got a yes from you know who yesterday…".

Marinette let the bite of toast she had just taken fall out her mouth.

"Mari, I tried to call you last week about this. We had to invite him." Alya started.

"You're talking about Adrien, right?" Nino asked with a mouthful of pancake. He received a shove from Alya so he ducked his head and put another forkful of pancake in his mouth.

"Mari, you can't avoid the subject forever. You know he just moved back to the city and he's Nino's best man. He has to be there" Alya pleaded.

"And I kind of invited him to the brunch. He should be here any minute…" Nino mumbled.

"Are you serious?! Nino!" Marinette and Alya both shouted. Nino slumped further into the booth avoiding the glares from both women.

"Wasn't he going to be walking in the upcoming show that your designs are in Mari? I've seen his name listed on the posters around the block." Rose asked carefully.

"Yeah you're probably going to run into him eventually..." Juleka mumbled looking to Rose who was nodding.

"I don't think he is. The models I've fitted so far have mentioned he's been a no show to fittings. Not that I had asked... I just overheard. Either way it doesn't matter, he probably doesn't want to see me anyways after what happened. It'd be to weird." Marinette rambled.

Alya shook her head holding her friend's hand."How do you know if you don't talk to him girl?"

Marinette winced remembering the last time she was with Adrien. She waved the thought away.

"Well, I'll catch-up with you guys later. I can't be here when he gets here." Marinette said as she crammed the rest of her toast in her mouth and started sliding out of the booth. She leaned over and hugged Alya who she knew would understand her leaving early. Marinette said her goodbyes to the rest of the group and hurried out of the restaurant. She waived down a taxi. She didn't notice the tall blonde crossing the street towards the restaurant. He slowed down his pace as he noticed the petite blue haired woman ducking into the taxi. Marinette?

The next day came as Mari avoided the texts and calls from Alex. She had enough to worry about with getting the garments for the Spring Show ready. She was working at the venue today so she had some help from the interns and other designers who were going to be featured in the show. Sitting at her small metal desk, she spread out an unfinished jacket that needed to lined with a red satin. Marinette tied her long silky hair up in a bun and took stock of what was left to do. She had three days left to get the rest of the models fitted and alter the garments accordingly. Alex shouldn't be in for his final fitting until 3:00 and Mari planned on having an intern take on the task so she could sneak out to finish the rest from home.

"Dupian-Cheng, are you avoiding me?" a deep voice asked. Speak of the devil. Standing over her shoulder was Alex, leaning in close enough that Marinette could smell his overpowering cologne.

Marinette swiveled in her chair to face him. He was freshly tanned and wearing a tight tank top and short running shorts that left little to the imagination. "Hey you, I've been so busy. I was going to call you once I got home yesterday but got sidetracked with show stuff..." Marinette lied.

Alex mulled over her excuse and decided to let it go. "Well I came early to see you, I might as well get my fitting out of the way. Is my set ready to try on?"

Marinette stood up and walked to the rack of clothes that an intern was currently sorting. She read the tags and found the three outfit hangers label 'Alex'. She pulled them off the rack and walked them over to a makeshift curtained changing area. "You can try them on in here" Marinette said motioning him over.

Alex playfully pulled Marinette behind the curtain with him and leaned into her. "Wanna help me change?" he joked.

Marinette pulled away and gave Alex an annoyed look. She had to hear that same joke so many times, it was really getting old.

Alex put up his hands defensively and laughed. "Okay, okay. I guess I'm changing by myself." He said and retreated behind the curtain.

Marinette turned back to her desk to find one of the male models sitting in her seat on his phone. Now what? She didn't have any fittings scheduled for another hour. She should've worked from home this morning. "Excuse me, I think your early," Marinette started.

The man quickly jumped from her seat and put his arm behind his head. "Hey. Long time no see, Marinette."

Marinette's face flushed red and she looked down at her shoes. What was he doing here?!

That was dumb question, she knew full well he might be a part of this show. Everyone wanted him to show there label and he just moved back last month. She had just hoped he dropped out since he had missed the past two fittings with the other designers.

"Adrien, I-I didn't think you were going to be here. I mean, of course your here. Everyone wants you… I mean you're a popular model and you're back! And I don't know why I'm rambling Hi." Marinette sighed. Even after 7 years? Really?

"How are you?" Marinette said sitting in her chair and turning away from the model.

Adrien chuckled and moved to sit on the corner of her desk. He was casually dressed in fitted grey pants and a tight black shirt. "I'm good, I'm happy to be back in the city.

It has been so long. I feel like everything is different from when I was last here." He said. 'That's an understatement' Marinette thought. "Things are bound to change a little in 7 years," Marinette quipped looking up at him.

Adrien just nodded and examined Marinette. He had been watching her from afar while she was getting the other male model set up. He saw how annoyed she looked with him but decided not to mention it. He also had taken in how much she had changed from the teenager he used to be friends with. She was a little taller now and had become a little curvier in her hips and bosom. She was wearing black leggings and a thin jacket with some red converse. She had her hair pulled back in a messy bun with pins sticking out of it. She had more freckles now but her eyes were just as piercing blue as he remembered. She was still adorable he thought.

Catching himself from staring he asked "So is it weird if you do my fitting? It'll be my first for this show since I haven't made the other fittings …"

Marinette was internally screaming that it wasn't okay. But she simply nodded and grabbed her measuring tape from her desk drawer.

If you've never measured a person before, you probably wouldn't think about how intimate it can be. Marinette started by having Adrien hold out his arms and measured the length and the width of them. She tried to touch him as little as possible. She tried to not oogle his defined muscles. She tried not to smell his soft oaky smell. She tried. She then measured across his broad chest, muscled back and around his cut waist. Then she crouched down to measure the length of his legs. She did the outer leg and then she hesitated.

"Something wrong, Mari?" Adrien asked looking down at her.

"No! I just am trying to remember your measurements. I haven't been writing down the numbers". This was a lie. Marinette had no problem remembering his numbers. Marinette was really panicking about taking his inner leg measurements. She had to run the tap up into his groin. Marinette had done this enough times to know, you end up feeling their junk. She put the end of the tape to the bottom of his shoe and slowly ran the tape up his calf, then thigh, and the very carefully into his groin and yep, the unmistakable buldge grazed her hand.

Normally the newer models will shift of chuckle at this, but the experienced ones like Adrien will sit there and act like nothing happened. Adrien usually is never fazed by this action. Usually. He shifted slightly away and blushed as Marinette quickly pulled away to write all of her numbers down at her desk.

"So Mari, did Alya tell you about the party I'm throwing after the show on Friday?" Adrien casually asked as he stretched his arms behind his head. "I wanted to get all our high school friend together to catch up."

"Umm… no. I hadn't heard, but I don't think I can…" Marinette started but was cut off by Alex dropping a pair of pants on her desk.

"Dupain-Cheng. These aren't tight enough around my calves." He said eyeballing Adrien.

Marinette was happy to be interrupted by Alex. She could avoid having to turn down Adrien's invitation.

"I'll take them in one more time but after that you'll have to make do." Marinette said picking up the pants and straightening them out.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Alex said motioning to Adrien who had moved closer to Marinette without her realizing.

"I'm Adrien Agreste. I'm... or I was friends with Marinette in school." Adrien said awkwardly. "Adrien Agreste. I've heard of you! Did you guys have a falling out or something? Dupain-Cheng never mentioned knowing a famous model..." Alex asked looking inquisitively at the blushing Marinette who was busy pinning the pants.

Adrien didn't know what to say.

"Not exactly." Marinette whispered.

"Well whatever happened, I'm sure it was Marinette's fault. She likes to spend time with you and then leave you hanging with no texts or calls." Alex said shoving Marinette playfully.

Marinette cringed and noticed Adrien didn't laugh at Alex's remark.

Marinette finished pinning the pants and handed them to Alex. "Okay try them like that, they should be good. Be careful of the pins."

Alex winked at Marinette and retreated to the dressing area.

Not able to contain his curiosity Adrien leaned over Marinette's shoulder and asked "Sooo... you are with _him_?".

Marinette shoved Adrien's face away, feeling embarrassed. "That's none of your business Mr. Agreste." She wasn't shocked that he would ask her this, she knew her reputation with the male models would get around. Models are terrible gossips.

"You've becomes quite the hot topic since I've been back, ya know. I almost didn't believe it. Little Mari becoming a player." He jested. The playful cat in him wanted to know everything.

"Don't believe everything you hear." Marinette responded shortly.

Adrien gave a sly smile and returned to his spot on the corner of her desk. "So… you were about to turn down my party invitation..." he said slowly.

"Well I don't know if it's a great idea. I'll have to help pack up after the show and make sure all the clothes are auctioned off, and a lot of other things."

Adrien just raised his eyebrow and leaned in. "Are you lying?" He asked.

-Past-  
It was the beginning of summer and the entirety of their high school class had all gathered at the park for their graduation picnic. Marinette had finally worked up the courage to confess her feelings to Adrien. She had rehearsed the whole night before with Alya and made a pact that she would finally do it because she knew Adrien was planning on going off to a University in the states and this was her last chance.

Everyone was busy unloading their cars and Nino and Adrien were grabbing the collapsible tables from the truck. Marinette snuck around the side of the truck. She was planning on pulling Adrien away to talk. She froze. She had overheard something she wasn't supposed to. Adrien was confessing his feelings for a girl to Nino.

"She has always been there for me. Nobody understands me like she does."

"Bro she's crazy about you, it's so obvious. You have to tell her. Today."

Marinette's heart thumped in her throat. Who was he talking about? Kagami? Chloe? Lila?

Marinette shook her head at the thought.

Well there's no way it was her. Adrien never showed any interest in her. He always called her his friend. Marinette felt a hole forming in her chest. She wished she hadn't heard anything.

-Present-

"Marinette!" Adrien called while waiving his hand in front of her face. Marinette snapped back to the present moment and shook her head.

Just in time, Alex came over just in his boxer briefs and tank top holding his pants. "I guess that'll do. You just want to hide my beautiful legs from the world, Dupain-Cheng".

Marinette grabbed the pants from Alex and sighed. She quickly started gathering a bag with the garments she had planned on altering that day. "I actually have to head home, I still have so much to do." Marinette filled her bag and wrote a note for the interns to handle the rest of her fittings she had scheduled that day. Standing up she paused and looked at Adrien, and then Alex. "One of the interns will show you to your clothes Adrien. Alex, we should get dinner tonight. I'll text you later." And without waiting for a response she walked away leaving both men speechless.

Warm bubbly water surrounded Marinette's sore body. She had been hunched over her sewing machine for hours. She carefully sipped the glass of wine she had poured while she was waiting on the tub to fill. Today had been a roller coaster and now she had to go to a dinner with Alex. Why did she offer again? Marinette groaned and dipped herself further in stopping right above her chin. She made the date because she wanted to get back at Adrien for 7 years ago. When he completely rejected her and left for America.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - painful memories

-Past-

After Marinette overheard Adrien she rushed back to the group and tried to shake what she had heard from her mind. 'Maybe I'm jumping to conclusions' she thought. What girl could he be talking about? Alya nudged Marinette sensing that her best friend was off. Marinette forced a smile and gave her a thumbs up. Alya didn't say anything and decided it was just nerves over the confession. "So when are you gonna do it?" Alya asked quietly.

"I'm just waiting for the right moment. I'm gonna do it…" Marinette assured. She didn't know if she was trying to convince Alya or herself.

The group finished setting up the tables with all the food. The blankets and chairs were all set up too. Everyone fixed their plates and sat in circle around a fire pit. The sun started to set and people had broken off in their groups. Some people were posing for pictures while others were laughing about their high school memories. Marinette didn't touch her food, a hole felt like it was forming in her stomach. She had been very quiet, watching her friends discuss their graduation plans and joke about what a crazy year it had been.

Adrien had gotten up quietly from his place and started walking towards the other side of the park. "Oh! Mari! This is your chance!" Alya excitedly whispered while pointing to the blonde. Marinette nodded and got up to follow.

The other side of the park had pavilions where the lights hadn't been turned on. She found Adrien sitting at the furthest pavilion muttering to himself in the dark. Hearing her approach he looked up and gave a small smile to Marinette. "I was hoping I would see you Marinette" he said motioning for her to sit with him. Marinette blushed and slowly sat on the bench next to him.

Adrien stared out into the darkness. "Im sure you've heard since Nino can't keep a secret, I'm leaving Marinette. I got accepted to an American University. My father is actually letting me go. He thinks it would be safer since they don't have any akuma attacks there. He was the one who suggested I apply if you can believe that." Adrien chuckled to himself thinking how unlike his dad the whole thing was. Adrien turned to Marinette, "You were one of the last people I wanted to say goodbye to. You were my first real friend here and it's been hard saying goodbye to everyone. This is probably the hardest one yet. "

Thank god it was dark because Marinette knew her face was a deep shade of red. Now was the time, she had to say it. "About that… there's something I need to tell you Adrien..." Marinette muttered softly.

-Present-  
Marinette's timer went off and she shook herself out of her daze. She had to start getting ready to meet Alex. She slowly emerged from the hot water and stepped onto her fuzzy bath rug. Marinette examined her wet body in the full length mirror that leaned against the opposite wall. Her skin was pale enough that it was almost see through. She was a starving artist and it showed. Her collar bones were very pronounced and if she lifted her arms, you could see her ribs. Marinette cupped her breasts that overfilled her hands pushing them up and together and then let them gentle bounce back into place. At least there was one nice change from being a teenager. Marinette turned to the side and examined her profile. Her butt had always been too big for her liking. Marinette pulled a towel off the rack and wrapped it around herself. 'Time to put a face on my face' she thought.

An hour and a half had passed and Marinette was standing outside of the Piano bar waiting for Alex who had texted he saying he was running late and still getting ready. Models. Marinette decided she should go in and get a drink to prepare for the evening to come. Marinette actually put some effort into her outfit this evening. She wore a tight black pencil skirt that came a little past her knees and had on a red body suit with sleeves that had exposed shoulders. Her skinny black heels were _borrowed_ from a show last summer. She wore her hair straight down her back. It had grown out a lot, coming down to the middle of her back. Her adolescent bangs were no more. She slide onto a stool and waved the bartender over. Two glasses of Merlot later and still no Alex. Marinette tugged on her dangly gold earrings and swiveled on her stool facing the piano. To her disgust she spotted a blonde woman leaning against the Piano holding a martini. Chloe. Marinette was about to turn away to hide her face but stopped when she spotted Adrien heading in Chloe's direction holding out her purse. Perfect, Marinette thought.

Marinette turned around thinking maybe she hadn't been noticed yet. She flagged the bartender once more and asked for one more glass and to pay her tab. The bartender took care of her drink order and then gave her a smile. "Your tab was picked up already" the bartender said.

Confused Marinette turned around and met eyes with Adrien. He gave a devilish smile and started to walk over.

Marinette took a quick sip of her wine and realized she was quite buzzed already.

"Of all the places in Paris, you have your date here?" Adrien said slyly.

'Not much of a date, he is 45 minutes late' she thought.

"I see you had the same idea" Marinette said while gesturing to Chloe who was busy berating the musician to change the song.

"Oh we're not on a date. I promised her a while ago I'd bring her here. But not as a date." Adrien assured.

Marinette was confused. He sure was dressed like he was on a date. He wore navy dress pants that were rolled above the ankle and a tight button down white collared shirt tucked into a brown belt and brown dress shoes. On his wrist was an expensive looking leather watch and his signature silver ring.

"I don't see your date anywhere actually. Did you get stood up?" Adrien asked putting his hand above his eyes, playfully squinting while looking around.

"No, I just came early. I like the music." Marinette defended shoving his arm. Adrien just shrugged and sat on the spot next to Marinette. He ordered a glass of wine for himself and brushed his hand through his hair. It looked so blonde and soft. He had the sides loosely gelled back. Marinette took a sip forcing herself to break her gaze. Adrien noticed.

"You didn't have to pay for my drinks, Adrien." Marinette said holding up her glass.

Adrien smiled. "Well, I feel like you weren't happy to see me earlier today and I'm trying to make peace. Seven years is a long time to hold a grudge."

Adrien kicked himself, why did he say that. It was totally his fault for the way things went that night. "Sorry, I didn't mean that, I just want to make amends I guess. We were good friends before all of that..." Adrien trailed off not really sure what to say next.

Marinette grimaced slightly and quickly took another sip of her wine trying to cover her face. Why was he so intent on making her like him again? He could be friends with whoever he wanted. The emotional torment she had to endure all those years ago hadn't been completely forgotten, yet he seemed oblivious to it. "I don't want to talk about it, let's just never bring it up again." she whispered into her glass.

Alex finally appeared at the front of the bar looking around for Marinette. Spotting her, he winked and casually made his way over. No apologies for being almost an hour late. Really the only thing going for him was that he was a good looking guy. He had a light blue button down shirt that had the sleeves rolled up revealing his tattoo sleeve. He wore tight white pants and had his long brown hair pulled back in a bun. He had a tattoo running down the side of his neck that Marinette knew turned into a chest and shoulder piece. Before they had gone back to her apartment the night before, he had spent quite a bit of time explaining each tattoo in detail.

Alex clapped Adrien on the shoulder. "Adrien Agreste! Thanks for keeping Dupain-Cheng company. I wasn't expecting to run into you again… so soon."

Adrien pulled his shoulder away and flashed an amused smile to Marinette. "You kids have fun" he said raising his glass and turning away to rejoin Chloe.

"Famous models are so full of themselves, he didn't even look at me." Alex said sitting onto the spot next to Marinette.

Marinette didn't respond and turned away, not wanting to face where Adrien was standing. Watching him interact with Chloe was always torture. Taking another sip of her wine she flagged the bartender. "Okay, maybe one more" she said gesturing to her glass that was only half way gone.

The bartender just nodded and took Alex's drink order as well.

The traffic in the bar slowed down and the pianist played somber tunes to match Marinette's mood. Alex had been prattling on about his upcoming shows and how he needed new pictures for his portfolio. Marinette had barely said anything and was at this point, pretty tipsy.

"What do you think, a series of black and white torso shots or a couple of 3 quarter headshots maybe? I need something edgy and fresh if I'm going to get into the winter collection."

"I think I'm ready to call it a night" Marinette said. She grabbed Alex's arm and pulled him to follow her. As soon as Marinette got up from her stool the room started spinning causing her to almost loose her balance. Alex laughed and put his arm around her waist. "Geez Dupain-Cheng, you're such a lightweight!"

Marinette blushed and straightened herself up. She held on to Alex's arm and started towards the front. After a few steps she paused. She was going to be sick. She hurried to the restrooms that were to the right side of the piano stage only to be stopped by Adrien. The concerned look on his face made Marinette feel embarrassed for getting so drunk.

"Excuse me" she said pushing past him into the restroom.

Marinette held herself together splashing cool water on her face. She took a few sips and braced herself over the sink. She wasn't going to vomit. Not here. Not with Adrien waiting outside the door.

After a couple of minutes Marinette composed herself and straighten out her skirt. Can't hide out in here forever.

Adrien was pulling open the door just as Marinette went for the handle. Letting himself slide in the closet of a bathroom, he closed the door and locked it. "What are you doing?!" Marinette squealed.

Adrien looked over Marinette. She was pale and he could tell she was having trouble standing straight. "Marinette look at you. Why didn't he feed you? You've only had wine all night?" Adrien asked.

Someone tugged on the bathroom door and they both froze. After a moment came a knock.

"Marinette are you ready to go? You're taking forever." It was an impatient Alex.

"Let me take you home. I don't like that guy Mari." Adrien whispered.

Marinette was too drunk for this. Adrien was always too nice, he would never understand how this overly caring attitude had crushed her heart before. He was even using her nickname as if they were still so close.

"I'll be fine. I've been taking care of myself for a while without your help." Mari said looking away. Tears were stinging the corners of her eyes.

Adrien gently put his knuckle under her chin tilting her to face him. "Come on Marinette. Why are you pushing me away?"

"Do you really not know the answer to that, Adrien? You were there when it happened. You saw what I did," Marinette shook her head not wanting to finish that thought. It was still so painful. The hole in her chest started to ache.

Another knock stopped Marinette as she stared into Adrien's green eyes with his hand still gently holding her chin up to face him.

Marinette pulled away from Adrien's hand and left the bathroom.

Marinette didn't end up leaving with Alex. She pushed passed him and headed straight out into the street. She pulled off her heels and decided she was close enough to walk to Alya's apartment.

A few blocks later and a buzz from the intercom, Marinette found herself on Alya's sofa crying softly into her friend's pillow.

"Mari, I don't understand. You had Adrien buying you drinks and offering to take you home, _while you were on a date_, and you think he doesn't have feelings for you?" Alya asked.

"That's not how it was. You know how he is. He was just trying to be friends again." Marinette whined.

Alya rolled her eyes and handed her best friend a tissue. "What's wrong with that? You have moved on. You've seen other people. Just be friends with him then."

Marinette sighed and gave Alya a pained look. Alya should know better than anyone that being just friends with Adrien was impossible. Eventually her heart would betray her again.

-Past-

"What was it you wanted to tell me, Mari?" Adrien asked leaning closer to Marinette. She looked especially cute today. She had on a mini overall dress with thigh high socks and white Keds. Her hair was pulled back in her signature pigtails.

"Well... I've wanted to say it for a while, actually. And now with you leaving I knew I couldn't wait anymore." Marinette paused and bit her lip. Oh god.

"I... I'm i-in love with you Adrien." Marinette said.

Adrien stared at her in amazement. "Marinette... I..." he stopped not sure of what to say. Marinette was one of his closest friends. Up until now he had been sure she was involved with Luka. Adrien had never really acknowledged his feelings for Marinette because of this. Did he have feelings for her? She was Marinette, he liked everything about her. Everyone did. Adrien didn't know how to process this confession.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't know. Why didn't you say something sooner?" Adrien asked slowly.

Not the response she was expecting but Marinette shrugged, unable to look up at his face. She had a question of her own. "I overheard you talking with Nino earlier. I didn't mean to. When you were in the parking lot. Who were you talking about?"

Adrien looked away feeling guilty. How was he supposed to explain to Marinette that he was in love with Ladybug? He couldn't reveal his secret identity as Chat Noir.

Panicking he scrambled for a response. "It- it's Chloe" he said softly. Adrien immediately kicked himself. He knew that Marinette and Chloe did not get along very well.

"Chloe" Marinette said to herself. She wanted to cry. She wanted to slap Adrien across the face. How could it be her? Was he really so shallow? So naive to her true nature? Chloe. Marinette stood up and started walking away from Adrien.

"Mari wait!" Adrien shouted.

She paused and turned to look back at him. "Have a good trip, Adrien". And with that she took off into the parking lot.

Adrien was left sitting there still wondering. Marinette loves me?

-Present-

After Marinette and Alya passed out on the couch, Nino, who had been patiently listening in the kitchen decided he need to help his best man out.

He walked into the bedroom and dialed Adrien's number.

"Hey man. They just feel asleep." Nino whispered. Adrien has texted earlier checking to see if Marinette had gone to their place after she ran out of the bar.

"Okay, I'm glad she went there and not with that guy she was with. He was ridiculous Nino. What's gotten into Marinette? She's way too good for someone like that. So self absorbed and so unaware of what she is." Adrien huffed. He pictured Marinette sitting at the bar, her bare pale shoulders and long dark hair taunting him. When he had watched her walk in from across the bar it felt like fate that he found himself in the same place as her.

He had taken Chloe home and was just settling down into his couch at his new apartment. He had been pacing thinking of Marinette and how she had just left him standing there in the bathroom. Once again with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know what to tell you man. She's been this way for a while. Alya says she is just filling a void and isn't interested in finding anything serious. Especially after what happened."

Adrien rubbed his temples. 7 years ago. What a disaster. He had told Marinette a lie to cover his feelings for Ladybug. Feelings that were never reciprocated. Feelings he never got to express because Ladybug had disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

-Past-

Adrien sat staring off in the direction that Marinette had disappeared to. He sat thinking in a daze for what felt like a long time before a small black blur zoomed from the inside of his shirt.

"Kid, I don't understand you sometimes. A female told you her feelings and you didn't feel compelled to take her right there?"

"Plagg! That isn't how it works!" Adrien said trying not to picture what that would look like. He immediately felt guiltier. Marinette had tears in her eyes when she had turned back to look at him. He'd never seen his friend look so hurt.

"I have to tell her the truth. She was my first real friend here. I owe her that." With that, he ignored a protesting Plagg and started to jog towards the parking lot. She would understand. She had to.

Reaching the first row of cars he stopped to look around. The sun had set and the streetlights were starting to turn on. There was the strong smell of smoke in the air. Was that all from the fire pit? Hearing footsteps approaching behind him, he turned to see a concerned Alya and an out of breath Nino.

"Hey Dude." Nino sputtered putting his hand on his knees. "Have you seen Marinette?"

"She was supposed to be with you!" Alya pleaded looking frantic. Adrien immediately read the situation. The smell. It wasn't just the fire pit. There must be an akuma attack!

"Have you tried calling her? She ran in this direction last I saw her. Where was the attack?" Adrien blurted out all at once, trying to catch up. He had a sick feeling that Marinette was in danger or worse.

"Alya was by the fountain filming wide shots of the picnic when she called me. It was happening there too." Nino said pointing to the direction of the fountain.

"It's bad, Adrien. I couldn't see who it was, and I-I hid. And Mari's phone. It-it goes straight to voicemail every time I call." Alya choked out trying not to let herself cry.

Adrien couldn't understand what Alya and Nino had seen. They had been through plenty akuma attacks. Alya was normally in the action and recording every second. Whatever had her trembling must be big.

"I'm going to look for her, you guys should head back to the fire pit and see if Mari went back for her things." Adrien instructed and he took off into the parking lot towards the smell.

Once alone he called Plagg and transformed into his alter ego. His normal feeling of overconfidence did not come with the transformation as it usually did.

Marinette had run to the far side of the parking lot letting tears stream down her face. Images of Chloe looking smug on Adrien's arm kept flashing in her mind. Marinette reached the last car and collapsed on her hands and knees leaning against the side. Tikki flew out from Marinette's small purse and hugged Marinette's cheek. Marinette pulled away and looked at Tikki with a defeated face. "What do I do now, Tikki? I knew this was going to happen all along." She sobbed.

"Don't lose hope Marinette. He will realize it. He just needs time." Tikki said softly. "What if you go back and…" Tikki paused trying to figure out what she could say to help her hero.

Tikki's pause only made Marinette despair further. Even her kwami knew there was nothing else she could do. "Chloe. Of all the people, it had to be her." Marinette spat feeling a fire burn in her chest.

"Careful Marinette. It isn't Chloe's fault or Adrien's. Just think of…" Tikki was cut off by a dark expression on her partner's face. "Marinette?"

Marinette reached for her earrings and slowly pulled them off causing her small companion to disappear inside them. "It is Chloe's fault, you don't understand Tikki. I need to be alone right now. I'm sorry." As soon as Marinette tucked the earrings into her purse, she felt the loneliness and anger wash over her.

In a watchtower across the town, Hawkmoth emerged. A strong negative emotion needed his guidance.

-Present- "Hawkmoth!" Marinette woke in a panic flinging a sleeping Alya, who had been nestled next to her, onto the floor. Marinette breathed heavily taking in her surroundings. She was on the couch in her best friend's apartment. Her best friend who was currently rubbing her back looking up at her from the floor.

"Marinette, are you okay? It's been a while since you've thrown me off of something." Alya asked returning to the edge of the couch.

"I'm sorry. I must have drank too much last night. I felt like I was right back there…" Marinette trailed off. "Do you want to talk about it? Alya asked already knowing the answer. Marinette shook her head. Alya hugged her friend and then grabbed her arms. "Well I know what you do need, girl. Food." And in a quick motion, Alya pulled Marinette off the couch and into the kitchen.

The two girls attempted to make breakfast but were eventually shooed away by Nino that awoke to the smell of burning eggs and the sound of giggling. After they finished eating 'Nino's gourmet breakfast' Marinette looked at the clock. It was just past 8:00 and she had to be downtown for an executive meeting by 9:30. She wouldn't have time to go home and change and make it there in time. "Alyaaaa" Marinette said sweetly. "What do you need girl?" Alya laughed already knowing there was somewhere Marinette just remembered she needed to be. Somethings never change.

Marinette was graciously allowed to use their shower and go through Alya's packed closet. After a lot of digging, Marinette came across a black form-fitting dress. She had worn during her own internship that had got left behind at Alya's during a party, years ago. It was going to be a tight fit but it was the most professional thing she could find. Walking into the living room she was met with a giggle from Alya. "Oh girl. Who is this meeting with, a nightclub owner?"

Nino turned up his headphones and ducked his head into the book he was reading, not wanting to hear this conversation.

"Is it that bad?!" Marinette whined walking to the mirror in the hall. She started assessing. Her shoulders were slightly exposed, down to her neckline that fell just where her cleavage started. The dress definitely acted as a push-up giving her a busty appearance. She then turned to the side and realized her butt was perfectly cupped and rounded, making it glaringly obvious to anyone who would see her from behind or the side. Nothing was left to the imagination, every curve was on display. How did she confidently swing around in spandex all those years ago?

"I am just messing with you Mari. You look hot. I'd tell you if it was more trashy than classy" Alya winked. "Ooh let me fix your hair!" And then Marinette was pulled away from the mirror and back into the bathroom.

With 20 minutes to spare Marinette was in a taxi and headed to her office. Luckily at the last moment, Alya had pulled out a petite cropped blazer to help hide her figure. She tugged it closed attempting to hid her cleavage. Too bad it didnt button.

Marinette gave up messing with her outfit and starred out the window as the taxi drove past a quiet park. A couple walking hand in hand down the sidewalk stopped to sit on a bench. Smiles lit their faces. A shiver traveled down her spine.

-Past-

A black moth carefully flew into Marinette's ribbon as she sat on the ground clutching her burning chest. Marinette heard a deep voice fill her head. "Doesn't it hurt to have your heart ripped in half? Don't you feel a void swallowing you up inside?"

"Yes. It hurts."

"You are now Trou Noir. That feeling you have, I want you to spread it to those that deserve it. Take what they love and make it disappear!"

"Yes, Hawkmoth."

"Once you have spread your darkness, you will bring me Chat Noir and Lady Bug's Miraculous!"

Marinette was silent at this command and let the black transformation encompass her body. Her form slowly rose off the ground hovering above the cars. Her skin was completely black with a glow of a starry galaxy moving in her body. It was almost like staring into the milky way. Her now black silky hair extended itself, flying wildly around her head. Her eyes were glowing orange and wide open. A dead expression on her face.

She took the ribbon from her hair and tied it around her neck. She wouldn't let anyone stop her from her goal. Ending Chloe. And then any love that remained in this world.

Her hair stretched out, knocking over signs, flipping cars, grabbing anything in her way and tossing them aside. Vehicles started to catch fire around her. She hovered slowly towards the fountains where groups were gathered taking pictures for Alya's Grad memoirs.

Marinette curled her fists at the sight of couples posing together on the fountain's ledge. They held each other tightly, looking affectionately into their eyes. A sickening display.

A strand of her hair flicked a small black mass in their direction. It started small catching their attention. As they got closer inspecting it, the black mass grew and began drawing them in. The screams picked up as groups of people couldn't fight the pull of the black hole slowly swallowing them in. Then went the fountain and everything surrounding it. Trou Noir smiled and continued hovering towards the next group of couples. She didn't notice the girl hiding herself in the bushes below, quivering behind her camera.

Trou Noir sent more and more black holes in every direction until she reached the fields where a football match was taking place. There sat Chloe and Sabrina on a towel. Everyone that was playing the game had frozen in their spots. Some began pointing to the floating starry figure that loomed above. When Chloe finally turned and made eye contact with the her, Trou Noir let out a high pitched scream and flew into Chloe's direction. Black sparkly hands pinned down the screaming blonde. A hair strand hovered next to Chloe's face. A small mass began to materialize. Sabrina screamed and was knocked away by a mass of black hair.

"Do you want to know what a black hole in your chest feels like, Chloe?" Trou Noir whispered. Chloe's eyes widened as she realized who was pinning her down.

"Dupain-Cheng, I mean Ma-Marinette, please. I don't know what I did!" She pleaded as her eyes were filling with tears. The strand holding the tiny black hole moved closer to her body.

"Please don't, I'm sorry for whatever it is! Please!"

A whack from a steel baton sent Trou Noir flying into the grass. The mass of black hair flared wildly around the figure cradling it while throwing more black masses in every direction.

"It's Marinette! Chat, it's Marinette! She is after me!" Chloe gasped pointing to the figure that was slowing rising off the ground.

"No." Chat whispered. It can't be.

The small glowing figure turned to face Chat. The bright orange eyes glowered yellow in rage. He was responsible for this. He did this to her."You're in my way Chatton" Trou Noir growled. Chat was taken aback by this remark and didn't see the black hair wrapping around his ankles throwing him into the air. Chat extended his baton wrapping it into the same strand, using it to thrust his weight back towards the ground. Trou Noir shrieked. Chat landed himself in-front of Marinette and held out his baton to her throat.

"Marinette! Listen to me! This isn't you, I know you! You are stronger than this!" Chat yelled moving closer and grabbing her arms. His baton dropped to the ground. Hair strands whipped at Chat's back making him cry out. Chat painfully maintained his hold. "Look around you Mari! Do you really want to hurt all of these people? Snap out of it! The Marinette I know is a good person!" And in a swift motion, Chat pulled the black glowing figure into his chest as hard as he could. He leaned his head down on hers. Hair wrapped around his throat and chest causing him to gasp for air. "Please Mari, don't... do this.. I am s-so sorry.." he choked keeping his hold of the petite girl. A burning white light blinded Trou Noir causing her to pull away from Chat's embrace and grab her head.

" Trou Noir! Finish what your started! Don't let Chat Noir's Miraculous go!" Hawkmoth commanded. Trou Noir shook her head and the darkness regained control. She wrapped her hair back around Chat Noir's neck.

"I am Trou Noir. Nice to meet you, Chat Noir. Ladybug is gone. Marinette is gone, and soon you will be too."

Chat struggled to stay conscious as the hair wrapped tighter. Ladybug was gone? What did she mean? "Mari please..." His vision slowly blurred and his head became light. Chat's green eyes rolled back into his head and his limp body slide onto the ground. "Yes! Take his ring now! You have it in your grasp!" Hawkmoth bellowed.

Trou Noir squatted down and gently pulled the black ring from the unconscious clawed hand. Sliding it down, Chat began to de-transform. Something in Trou Noir screamed making her hesitate. She didn't notice the green shield beginning to materialize in front of her, knocking her back. She clung to the ring pulling it with her as she flew across the field not seeing who lay on the other side of the shield.

"Carapace! Get him to safety! I'll hold her back!" Rena Rouge yelled running in from the parking lot. She charged in the direction of her best friend, with tears in her eyes. "Maarriiineette!"

Trou Noir pulled herself up, clutching the ring to her chest. What had she just done? Did she really just take Chat's ring, f-for Hawkmoth? The blinding white light came again. "Don't do it. Fight it, Marinette." Trou Noir screeched clinging to her temples. Rena slowed her charge sensing something was wrong.

"Bring it to me Trou Noir. The ring! Hurry!" Hawkmoth called.

"Where?" Trou Noir whimpered. The combatting voices were making her break down.

"...The Agreste Mansion." Hawkmoth said carefully. "Bring it there."

Trou Noir's eyes widened. Adrien? No, impossible. It was Gabriel. Gabriel Agreste. Adrien's distant and cold father. Trou Noir's eyes went white. Her hair that had been wildly whipping around her went limp. A devious smile stretched across her face.

"I'm coming for you Hawkmoth' she called.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - deal

-Present-

The meeting took place in the executive conference room of Dai Shi Designs. People with unenthused, serious expressions filled the long wooden table. The event planner, an over-the-top women that talked too fast, was in the middle of listing all the media outlets that were going to be in attendance. She waved her arms as she spoke trying to excite the room by any means necessary.

Marinette was there to provide updates on the Spring Show's pieces and where herself and the other designers were with their collections. So far she hadn't gotten a word in. She was the only one who volunteered for the role out of the 6 designers the show featured.

The event planner continued on to review the entertainment and the catering that were chosen as well as the talent. Most of the sponsors and executives perked up when they heard her mention Adrien Agreste's name.

She passed around the itinerary pointing out where the gaps were so they would know when they could have their press meetings and photo ops. After an hour of combing over the fine details and answering questions about costs, the event planner gave the floor over to Marinette.

Marinette rose from her leather chair and tugged her dress self consciously. She passed around booklets that contained copies of the designers concept sketches as well as photos of finished pieces. As everyone flipped through, she stood awkwardly at the head of the table to answer any questions. This wasn't her first time in one of these meetings but they never got any less nerve racking.

In the middle of answering a question, Marinette was cut off by a tall white haired figure entering the room. A timid secretary peaked in behind him mouthing 'sorry' to Marinette.

"Ah Gabriel! I didn't know you were participating in our Spring Show! Excellent! Another notable name to add to the list." The event planner said clapping her hands together.

"Actually I needed to have a word with Ms. Dupain-Cheng. Would you gentlemen, and ladies, excuse us?" Gabriel asked flatly.

The people in the room looked to one another, not sure how to react to this request. The head executive at the other end of the table rose and nodded.

"As you wish Mr. Agreste. We were just wrapping up. I do hope you will be in attendance to our event this Friday. There is a lot of young talent that might catch your eye. You seem to already have met our Ms. Dupain-Cheng."He said inquisitively and then left the conference room.

And with that, the rest of the group rose from their seats and followed suit. Marinette and Gabriel Agreste were left in silence glaring daggers at each other.

Gabriel broke the silence. "We had a deal girl." He hissed. "Are you testing me? You know I still hold the Moth Miraculous." Gabriel moved his striped tie aside showing a glimpse of the charm.

"I haven't done anything to give you away. You are wasting your time here." Marinette said carefully, not dropping her glare. How dare he confront her? He ruined everything for her. She lost Tikki, Chat Noir, and Master Fu, all because of him.

"My son." Gabriel hinted.

"I haven't said anything to him. He doesn't know anything. " Marinette felt her chest burn with anger. He had been watching them. She should have been more vigilant. She wondered how much had been reported to him. Did he know about the bar, their private moment in the bathroom? Marinette felt violated.

"So, you still feel the darkness in your heart," Gabriel mused feeling her emotions turn. "How easily I could use you again."

"I told you, you are wasting your time. I can threaten you too. If Adrien found out what you are…" Marinette paused as Gabriel gritted his teeth.

-Past-

Hawkmoth paced back and forth, the excitement of obtaining the Cat Miraculous after all this time overwhelmed him. This girl he created, she was unlike anything he'd ever seen. She had a raw power. It was unwise to have her come directly to his estate but his impatience had gotten the better of his judgement. He would de-akumatize her elsewhere and she would forget everything anyways, he decided.

"Sir, we haven't been able to locate Adrien. The last place he checked in was... the park." Nathalie reported carefully. She gave Gabriel a look of concern.

"That cant be right. He was supposed to be packing his things. Why didn't you tell me sooner, Nathalie?!" Gabriel yelled. "Check again!"

"Ah yes, I did see your son there, Gabriel Agreste." A female voice called. Trou Noir came hovering down in front of the watch tower opening, hair floating in all directions. The only light was the illumination from the moon and the spotlights of the property. And the wide white eyes of Trou Noir. The rest was shrouded in darkness.

She knew him. He should have expected as much, calling her here. She also knew Adrien. Gabriel thought carefully about his next move. He didn't feel in total control with this one. "Where is my son? Where is Adrien?" he asked trying not to let his fear enter his voice.

"Probably getting ripped apart by one of my black holes. With this power that you gave me. Isn't that ironic?" Marinette mused swirling a small black hole in front of her. A haunting smile on her face.

"That can't be true." Gabriel dropped to his knees, staring at his hands that were trembling. How could he have let this happen? His own son.

"I sucked in everyone there. They all are in darkness now. Including Adrien." Trou Noir said as she floated in, hovering above Gabriel's kneeling figure. Gabriel stared into her white eyes, a fury building in him.

"Oh don't worry though, I brought you this." She cooed holding out the ring. "Isn't this more important to you anyways? All of the terror you've inflected, it was all for this. All the times you neglected your son, wasn't this the goal that made it all worth it?"

Gabriel grabbed his staff and swung it in front, barely missing Trou Noir's face. "Bring him back. Bring back my son." Gabriel growled rising to his feet. He pointed his staff, using all of his power in an attempt to control Trou Noir.

Trou Noir's eyes remained white. She laughed. Hawkmoth had no control over her anymore. She was too strong. A strand of hair soared past Hawkmoth and wrapped itself around Nathalie pinning her to the wall.

"Adrien is gone. You were the one who said to share this feeling of loss and emptiness with everyone. I can't forget your faithful assistant. I sense a bond that is a bit stronger than a boss and subordinate Hawkmoth."

"Release her!" Hawkmoth yelled rushing towards the mass of hair. Another strand whipped the staff from his hand causing him to stop. He turned around and walked back towards Trou Noir. "What do you want girl?" he hissed stopping inches from her face.

"I will make a deal with you, Gabriel Agreste. Vow to never akumatize another person. Never use the Moth Miraculous again. Hand it over to m and I will bring back everyone. Your son Adrien." Trou Noir paused and realized she missed something. Something that could give her away.

"And Ladybug."

Hawkmoth hadn't realized it until now, but Ladybug had been missing from everything. How had he not noticed? Did Trou Noir get to her in her civilian form? Had she been fighting and he hadn't realized? No, something didn't add up. This girl knew too much about the Miraculous he possessed.

"You are saying you have Ladybug? How?" he questioned stepping back from Trou Noir.

A thick of hair holding a tiny black hole materialized next to Hawkmoth. He braced himself with his staff, trying his best to stay in place. The force was impressive for how small the black spot was.

"She couldn't escape my blackholes. She was taken in before I could get to her Miraculous. I was thinking of keeping it to myself anyways. I think I'd look good in spots." Trou Noir jested.

He put more space between himself and Trou Noir. Something didn't feel right about her story but he needed his son back and this felt like then only way. Once he had Adrien back, he would find out the truth.

"I will accept your deal girl. Only under the condition that I keep my Miraculous. I need to ensure my identity is never revealed. If you betray me, I will return as Hawkmoth with no restraints."

This wasn't a good idea. Getting the Moth Miraculous would stop everything. She studied Hawkmoth who glared back at her. He wasn't going to give it over, not now. Fighting the bad feeling, Trou Noir nodded in acceptance and began retreating through the watchtower opening. The strands holding Nathalie retracted dropping her to the ground. The black hole evaporated into nothing.

"Wait, how will you get my son back?" Gabriel called running to the opening. Trou Noir just disappeared over the roof and into the black sky.

Marinette held the torn ribbon in her hand. She had landed on the roof of Master Fu's, and de-transformed from Trou Noir. Feeling the rage melt away with the transformation, she was left with only the feelings of sadness and disappointment. Her heart was tainted. She could feel it as soon as she let the akuma take control. She had to set everything right.

She placed her earrings in her ears and called out "Spots On". Feeling the warmth of the Ladybug transformation almost made her think everything that just happened was a dream. She caught the moth that hovered next to the torn ribbon and purified it, letting the white butterfly float off into the night. One 'Miraculous Ladybug' later and everything was put back into place. Everyone was safely returned to the park awaking in a haze of confusion. The night was quiet and Marinette collapsed in her place on the roof. "Spots Off" she whispered. The warmth dropped away and everything came rushing back.

Tikki came flying out, placing herself in Marinette's cupped hands. Marinette let tears stream down her face with her eyes closed. She couldn't face her kwami. She had failed her worse than any other Ladybug user ever had. Tikki leaned her tiny face against Marinette's hands. "Are you alright Marinette?"

Hearing the worried voice of her kwami made Marinette cry more. She didn't deserve Tikki. She continued to sob as the terrible flashes of the day washed over her. A few minutes passed and Marinette wiped her face and caught her breath. "Let's go talk to Master Fu, Tikki."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 -

-Present-

Marinette clenched her fists walking closer to Gabriel, stopping just inches away. "I think it's time for you to leave."

Gabriel had sat dormant for 7 years because of this ridiculous girl. Years wasted not only for him but for his wife. He knew she was tied to Ladybug in some way. He had watched her closely the first few years, waiting to catch her with the kwami or anything that could lead him to Ladybug. But nothing. He staged accidents, fires, muggings and robberies. It never happened. Only Carapace and Rena Rouge responded to his coordnated attempts. He still couldn't shake the feeling.  
Gabriel glowered down at Marinette opening his mouth to threaten her once more but was interrupted by a knock at the conference room door.

"Um, Ms. Dupain-Cheng?" it was the timid secretary peeking her head in once more. "I'm so sorry for interrupting, there's a Mr. Agreste, I-I mean another Mr. Agreste, here to see you…" and before she could finish, Adrien appeared behind her letting himself in.

"Father?" Adrien asked. A serious looking Marinette had been standing inches from his father who looked also quite displeased, more so than usual. At the sight of his son, Gabriel retreated, taking a few steps back and smoothing out his tie.

"I didn't expect to find you here." Adrien said slowly.

"I am a patron of the Spring Show now. I was just giving Ms. Dupain-Cheng my expectations." Gabriel turned his attention back to Marinette. "My _expectations _ are clear, right Ms. Dupain-Cheng? He asked carefully.

"Crystal." Marinette said gritting her teeth.

Gabriel gave no response and exited the conference room. Marinette exhaled loudly, dropping her tensed shoulders. She felt hot. She pulled off her blazer and slide into the closest chair, burying her head in her arms on the desk. Adrien felt the urge to rub her back and comfort her. He knew how demanding and intimidating his father could be. Instead he took the seat next to her.

"Is everything alright? I didn't realize you were working for my father now. Is he being too hard on you?" Adrien asked. If there was something he could help with, he wanted to know. He did want Marinette to have another reason to dislike the Agreste name.

"How did you know I'd be here?" Marinette asked lifting her head up, dodging his questions. Even though the room was empty, she couldn't help but feel like anything she said or did wasn't safe from Hawkmoth.

Adrien looked directly into Marinette's blue eyes. She was holding something back.

"I may have called Nino to see if you were still at their place. He said I could find you here..." He paused waiting for Marinette to call him a creep or a stalker. She just looked at him blankly. "Are you okay, Mari? You seem off… was it something my father said?"

Marinette shook her head and forced a smile. She couldn't say anything to anyone. Especially Adrien. "I just have a lot do, sorry."

He didn't want to give up. He knew there was more. Adrien looked at his watch, it was past 11:00. "Get lunch with me."Adrien said. "You look like you need a break."

"I can't." she quickly said, standing up. She made her way around the room collecting all of the handouts that were left behind. Normally the secretary would handle this. Marinette just needed to put space between her and a handsome Adrien who was asking her out to eat. Nothing was making sense.

Adrien watched as Marinette organized the table and stacked papers. Last night it was a sexy pencil skirt and exposed shoulders and today it was a very generous dress hugging her body. Did she know how eye catching she was? She probably captivated everyone in whatever meeting this was. He wished he could've been here for it.

Running out of things to organize, Marinette paused. Adrien was staring at her, still in the same spot at the table. His amused expression made her cheeks get hot. Was there a polite way to get rid of him?

"I think you got it all, Mari. The secretary will be grateful." he stood walking over to grab the stack of papers from Marinette. He set them on the table and then turned to look down at her blushing face.

"Please?" he said. His green eyes intently staring into hers. A warm smile on his face.

Marinette knew Gabriel would be watching her every move. Getting lunch with Adrien was the opposite of being careful. Then again... she hated being threatened. A part of her wanted to make him nervous. And the earnestness of Adrien's offer made her curious. Why was he being so persistent with her?

"Okay then." Marinette agreed. Adrien flashed a grin that made Marinette feel weak in the knees. "A quick lunch and then back to work." Marinette clarified. Adrien nodded still smiling.

Unlike Marinette, Adrien had a car, and had a license. He insisted he drive them to anywhere she wanted. He also told her about how, in the states, having a car was a necessity and how he enjoyed driving himself around. He offered to teach Marinette if she wanted to learn. 15 year old Marinette was screaming internally.

Marinette chose the closest restaurant to her house incase she needed a quick escape. She had to be on high alert.

Walking in, Marinette explained how this was her favorite noodle shop where she was a regular. The owners were an older Chinese couple that loved picking on her for not practicing her Chinese. Adrien laughed remembering when he was the one helping Marinette with her Chinese in high school.

"They're gonna love me then," Adrien winked and approached the counter to order.  
Without hesitation, Adrien proceeded to order in Chinese. The older woman was so amused she came around the counter to quiz him on words. Passing the test, she then wanted to take a picture with Adrien to send to her friends. Watching Adrien pose for a picture with the old women was too cute for Marinette to handle.

"Its about time you found someone to share a meal with, young lady."  
The old man, Mr. Chu, came around the counter and congratulated Marinette on finding a good match.

This sent Marinette in a frenzy trying to explain that they were just friends. Mr. Chu scolded Marinette for being dishonest with him in Chinese. He insisted they were a couple and wouldn't hear anything else.

Adrien just smiled at Marinette's defeated expression.

After the older couple finally let them go with their noodle bowls, they found a booth in the corner.

"Told you they'd love me" Adrien bragged.

"I'll never be able to come back without you or else I'll get lectured by Mr. Chu!" Marinette scolded.

"Guess you'll have to invite me then" Adrien mused. Marinette half smiled. Something about the way he teased her brought back memories of her and Chat. She missed him.

As they chatted and ate, Marinette realized how hard it was to not be friends with Adrien. He made it so easy to talk and be herself.

The two slurped up their noodles and Adrien told Marinette more about the states and what a different place it was. He also talked about his university and how he was sad to leave his American friends behind.

"So your degree is in physics? Why are you not perusing that?" Marinette asked.

"I actually wanted to teach physics. At our old high school." Adrien said slurping his last noodle.  
"Well why aren't you?" Marinette asked. Picturing Adrien as a teacher in front of a class of teenage girls made her smile. To be so lucky.

Adrien laughed. " I don't know. I just haven't gone after it yet. Besides, my father lined up a few shows for me to keep me busy while I'm home. Although, the Spring show was my doing..." he paused looking at Marinette.

Marinette choked on her broth. Her face grew hot and she knew her cheeks were bright red. "Oh. Why is that?" she asked coyly, not wanting to make eye contact.

Adrien smiled. "I wanted to see you again, Mari."

Marinette was definitely a deep shade or maroon. She didn't know what to say.

Feeling awkward, Adrien added "I also wanted to wear your designs. You've always been talented."

"You haven't seen my designs since high school!" she said incredulously. "What if my style changed and I put you in-in all leather spandex or something?"

Internally she noted that it wasn't a bad idea.

Adrien smiled shaking his head. The inner Chat Noir was bursting to make a comment about how well he could make that work. He decided against it.

"How come you missed the first few fit..." Marinette was cut off by a bell dinging signaling someone had entered the shop.

A bald man with a scar running down his cheek to his chin approached the counter.

Spotting him, Marinette immediately tensed. She picked up her bowl and slurped down the rest of her broth.

Adrien, noticing her posture, looked over his shoulder to the man that walked in.

"Do you know that guy?" Adrien asked turning back to Marinette. Marinette was already grabbing her wallet and phone from the table.

Avoiding the question Marinette forced a smile. "Thanks for lunch but I am under a time crunch and it's getting so late."

Not wanting their time to end so abruptly, Adrien put his hand on Marinette's.

"What do you have left? Maybe I can help." Adrien offered.

Marinette's hand was tingling from his warm touch, it took her a second to collect her thoughts.

"Um.. I need to get everything to the venue tonight." I was going to go home and grab everything and change out of this." She motioned to her ridiculous dress.

Adrien had noticed the dress as soon as he had entered the conference room. It was a hell of a dress that he would be keeping a mental image of.

"Well I'm sure having a car would be helpful. I'll come with you." He insisted.

The man was no longer at the counter. He was making his way over to their direction and landed in the booth across from them. Marinette quickly pulled her hand away from Adrien's and decided. "Fine."

'I guess Adrien is coming to my apartment' Marinette thought. Blush crossed Marinette's face once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 -

-Present-

Adrien parked in the parallel spot in front of Marinette's building. It was a dated five story brick building with rows of wide windows facing the street. Marinette's flat was on the 4th floor. As they entered the lobby Marinette exhaled loudly.

"I'm sorry, the elevator is down again," Marinette groaned while pointing to a sign that had been taped onto the doors.

Adrien laughed, "It's okay, I can handle a few stairs."

He and Marinette walked over to the stairwell and he followed her lead up. Adrien tried not to stare as Marinette bounced up the stairs effortlessly in her figure-hugging dress. Her petite frame and lightness of foot reminded him of Ladybug and how he used to watch her bound up stairwells chasing akumatized victims. Adrien felt a pang in his chest. 'Don't think about it.' he scolded.

Marinette reached the third flight and paused to see if she had lost Adrien. She was used to losing people on the stairs. Adrien's chest bumped into her back not realizing she had stopped. "Oh! You okay?" Adrien said holding her shoulders.

Marinette laughed. "Fine, I just thought I lost you."

"Can't lose me that easily," Adrien smiled releasing his hold. They continued up slowly, side by side.

"Okay!' Marinette announced clapping her hands together and turning around to face Adrien. They stood right before her light blue doorway that was at the end of the hall.

"I have to warn you. My flat is a mess. I have been so busy prepping for the show and I wasn't here yesterday and… " 'and Alex was here the night before' Marinette trailed off in thought. "…Just don't judge. It's not always this bad."

"Mari, its fine. I won't judge." Adrien promised. She was cute when she's frazzled.

Marinette opened the door and let him in. She immediately cringed. It was worse than she thought. There were articles of clothing on every surface. She didn't have any places to sit down. Her half empty coffee mugs were scattered about and a red lacey bra was hanging from her coat rack, inches from Adrien. Coat racks make great drying racks, but not when you have company.

"Ah! Give me one second!" she squealed.

Adrien watched as Mariette raced around collecting all of her stray clothing. It was messy, but that wasn't the first thing he noticed. The smell that filled Marinette's place was intoxicating. It was a strawberry, creamy smell with a hint of coffee that he recognized immediately. Next, Adrien admired the row of windows he saw right as he walked in. There was so much light flooding in, it made all the surfaces appear to be glowing.

Noticing the pages taped up along the wall, Adrien moved closer to investigate. Leaning in, Adrien slipped a pair of brown-framed glasses from his pocket and slide them on his face. Marinette slowed her pace with an armful of clothes, watching Adrien look at her sketches. Marinette dropped the clothes into a bin and went to stand next to him.

She studied the side of his perfect profile. His strong jawline and chiseled cheekbones. His soft looking lips that weren't chewed up like hers were when she was stressed. She wanted to stroke the side of his smooth, tan face desperately.

"I didn't know you wore glasses," she said softly.

Adrien pulled back from the sketch and quickly slide the glasses back into his pocket. "Model secret." He smiled tapping the side of his nose with his index finger. "I had to get a prescription while I was at university."

Marinette moved in closer, wedging herself between the wall and Adrien. She reached into his pocket, pulling the glasses back out. Adrien's breath caught in his throat. Carefully she reached up and slide the glasses back into place on his face. His green eyes were wide looking down at her.

"Now you look like a physics professor," Marinette nodded. Adrien held his gaze with Marinette who after a few seconds, blushed and pulled away. "Sorry!"

"No! Now I know what I need to do to get the job!" Adrien chuckled pulling off the glasses once more.

Marinette smiled taking in the tall blonde muscular figure that was Adrien. 'What was she doing?'

Marinette was still wearing the dress!

She quickly excused herself to the bathroom to tear off the dress she had been restricted in all day. She slide on a pair of skinny blue jeans that stopped just above her ankle. She buttoned up an oversized white cotton long sleeved shirt and tucked the front into her jeans, leaving the back untucked. She tied her hair up in a messy bun and slide in a red headband once more. Marinette took one last look in the mirror and decided she looked okay.

Adrien was standing awkwardly with his hands in his pockets in the middle of her flat when she emerged from the bathroom. Realizing she was a bad host she quickly made her way to the small kitchen area.

"I'm sorry! You can sit here, can I get you something to drink? I have coffee and ..." she paused scanning her fridge. "And tap water... sorry. I haven't been shopping in a while."

Adrien took a seat at the island, watching as Marinette rummaged through her fridge. "Coffee would be nice if you're having some. Don't trouble yourself though." He said while smiling.

"Coffee does sound good. I'm probably going to be at the venue late tonight."

While Marinette fiddled with her outdated coffee maker, Adrien made his way over to Marinette's desk and lifted the large black clothing bags on hangers. Underneath was a series of sketches that caught his eye.

"I'm guessing this is what we came for?" he said holding up the bags, eyes still locked onto the drawings.

"Mhmm, pretty sure that's all of it." she said looking over to him. "What are you ..." Marinette made her way over to the desk and saw what had him so distracted.

The drawings she had left out were for lingerie. Not her normal project but it was at a special request from Alya for her wedding night. She may have gotten carried away and designed one or two for herself. The sketches that had Adrien's attention were hers.

Marinette quickly grouped up the papers and flipped them over. "Whoops, sorry I should've put those away. They're not for me, well not all of them. I mean they're for Alya! She asked for help and ... you know what?Just pretend you didn't see anything. " Marinette stammered.

Adrien set the bags back down and laughed. "Right! I didn't see anything... but if you need a model, I'm your guy." He joked, giving Marinette a wink.

Marinette giggled. "I don't think they're your size." She joked back. Her face felt hot. Was she flirting?

Gettin back on track, she collected a bag of sewing supplies and a few other odds and ends she'd need for the day. The coffee maker beeped and Adrien was already back in the kitchen going through cupboards to find the mugs.

"The ones next to the sink are clean." Marinette instructed. He sure was making himself comfortable, she mused.

"Here, I'm supposed to be the host. Let me," she said making her way next to him.

Adrien put his hand behind his head and laughed. "Sorry, you had your hands full."

"No worries. How do you take your coffee?"

She made up their coffees and sat next to him at the island. They sat awkwardly close while blowing on their hot mugs.

"I really like your place." Adrien said breaking the silence.

"It feels homey. I don't think I've ever lived in a place that feels like this."

"You mean small?" Marinette teased.

'No. It's warm and nice here. I just moved in to my apartment and it feels like every other place I've had. I don't know how to describe it, " he said smiling at Marinette. Blush crossed her face. She imagined Adrien alone in his probably massive apartment, that had exspensive furniture but no color or life.

"I'm not much of an interior designer but maybe I could help you make it feel more 'homey'. I'd start by throwing your clothes everywhere. " Marinette giggled motioning around to her messy place.

"Ah, so that's the secret." Adrien laughed. Having Marinette in his apartment sounded enticing.

The two finished their coffees and Marinette checked her phone. It was getting close to 2:00 already and she had so much to do at the venue. "We should get going." She really didn't want to leave though. Being here with Adrien felt nice. Even if it was in poor judgement.

Adrien was having the same feeling as they collected everything she needed to take.

"That should be everything, although knowing me, I'm gonna forget something." Marinette said looking around.

Adrien had his arms full and smiled at Marinette. "Thanks for letting me help. And for coffee." he said as he made his way to the door.

Marinette shook her head. "I should be thanking you. This would've been difficult on my own."

When the two reached the hallway, Adrien stood in place. A familiar bald man was just entering his apartment. Directly across from Marinette's.

-Past-

Master Fu was sitting cross-legged on the floor already waiting for Marinette's arrival. There were two steaming cups of tea on the small table and cookies that were laid out for Tikki. "Come. Sit," he coaxed.

Marinette sat on her knees tucking her legs underneath her. Tikki sat herself on the plate happily munching on a cookie. There was no easy way to start. "Master Fu. About what happened…" she whispered.

Master Fu shook his head and gave a small smile to Marinette. "We can't be perfect all the time Marinette. What is important is that you and the Miraculous are safe."

"But we aren't safe. I can't be Ladybug anymore." Marinette said softly, looking down at her lap. "Hawkmoth will eventually suspect me if he doesn't already. I wasn't careful enough. I wasn't good enough."

She took out the ring from her pocket and slide it on the table. Tears began welling in her eyes from the guilt she felt. "I also need to give you this. Can you return it to him?"

"Marinette, Paris still needs Ladybug! You can't give in. You can take down Hawkmoth now! You know who he is!" Tikki protested.

"You know his identity Marinette?" Master Fu said incredulously.

"If he connects me to Ladybug, my family, my friends, you guys, will all be in danger. I shouldn't even be here now. I will honor the deal I made with him, I can't reveal his identity. He swore he wouldn't use the Moth Miraculous if his identity remained a secret."

She paused looking at the sad expression on Master Fu's face. "I'm sorry Master Fu. You will have to find another way without me. I-I can't help you."

Tikki flew from the plate and hugged Marinette's cheek. "So, you are going to leave me Marinette?"

"Not forever Tikki. Just until it's safe." Marinette struggled to sound hopeful. Was there any hope?

Marinette asked Master Fu to borrow a piece of paper. She was going to leave a note for Chat Noir. She had to say goodbye.

Adrien awoke in a panic, grasping at his throat.

"Whoa, dude it's okay! You're safe now!" Nino braced Adrien trying to calm his best friend.

Adrien gasped for air looking around. Where was she? Where was Marinette? He found himself in Nino's room. Adrien looked down to see he was no longer Chat Noir. "Plagg?" Adrien choked.

"Oh! Is that your Kwami? Marinette, no Trou Noir took it and you de-transformed. I shielded you, don't worry. No one saw."

Nino paused as Adrien got up off the bed.

"I can't believe you were Chat Noir this whole time, dude! I'm Carapace, or you probably already figured that out. Man this whole time... " Nino trailed off realizing Adrien was still distraught.

"Is she still out there? Marinette?" Adrien asked.

"I brought you back here as soon as you changed back. I'm not sure what happened when I left but the news is saying everything was put back to place. Probably Ladybug's doing. Alya hasn't gotten ahold of Marinette yet but I wouldn't worry, Ladybug always makes things right. Marinette is probably home now, safe." Nino reassured.

Adrien looked down at his bare hand. How had he let this happen?

"Right. We should go to Master Fu's. He will know what to do." Nino said patting Adrien on the shoulder. He could geek out later at the fact that he and his best friend were super heroes.


	7. Chapter 7

-Present-

As soon as they were both buckled in the car, Adrien leaned over to Marinette. His oaky scent washed over her. "What's going on, who is that bald guy?" His voice was serious as he looked intently at Marinette.

Marinette knew she had to be careful. She was always being watched. She couldn't give anything away. "He's just a creepy neighbor. He's not very nice." Marinette said, not exactly lying. He was creepy and anyone who is willing to follow someone else for a living can't be that good of a person.

Adrien leaned in a little closer. "Is that all? He hasn't… tried anything, has he?" he said carefully.

Marinette blushed and shook her head. "No, no it's nothing like that!"

Adrien still wasn't convinced about the man. The way Marinette tensed around him made him worry. "If you want me to talk to him, I can." He offered.

Marinette smiled. He hasn't changed a bit. Things like this are why she had fallen so hard for him. She couldn't get sucked in again. He was just being nice.

"It's okay. Thanks though." she said softly.

The drive to the venue was quiet as Marinette stared out the window. Adrien kept glancing over wanting to say something but didn't know what he should say. When they arrived Adrien insisted on carrying in the bags for her. Marinette tried to refuse but Adrien was already carrying them up the steps into the building.

Everything was in the process of getting set up, making the venue loud and hectic. Designers were working at their desks sewing last minute adjustments and steaming garments. The stage was getting built, the tables and chairs were being set up, and the sound system was playing electronic club music that could probably be attributed to the younger interns.

As Adrien followed Marinette to her desk, she could feel eyes watching her. Girls pointed and whispered as the famous model, Adrien Agreste, carried her bags for her.

Once Marinette got settled, Adrien excused himself to meet with the other designers to do his final fittings. She watched him go, wanting to watch what a final 'Adrien' fitting looked like first hand. 'Snap out of it!' she thought turning her attention back to her work.

It was hard to focus. The designer's desks were all out in the open, all within viewing distance. She may have stolen a few glimpses of Adrien changing in and out of outfits.

A couple times Adrien would lock eyes with her and smile, causing her blush and look down embarrassed.

Marinette finally got into her rhythm. She had been working for several hours before she got a tap on her shoulder. Expecting to see Adrien she turned already smiling. "So you have missed me," Alex said smugly leaning in for a kiss. Marinette was caught off guard as he planted his lips on hers.

"Alex!" Marinette squealed pulling back covering her mouth. She looked around and met eyes with Adrien who was half dressed in an ensemble from another designer. His expression was one she had never seen before. Was he angry?

Marinette got up and pulled Alex to the changing area and closed the curtain behind them.

"Woah, you were really happy to see me, weren't you?" Alex whispered misunderstanding Marinette's intention. He leaned in to plant another kiss.

"What? Oh no! No! I just wanted to talk!" She said pulling away and quickly realized what this probably looked like to Adrien. God, what a mess.

"I haven't been up front with you Alex. I'm sorry. I don't want this..." Marinette gestured to the both of them, "... to go any further. I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise. I hope you can understand."

Marinette braced for Alex's reaction.

He simply laughed and put his hand on her shoulder. "So, Adrien Agreste stole you away, huh? I should have known when I heard that you guys came in together."

Marinette opened her mouth to protest but Alex put his finger on her lips, shushing her.

"I don't need the details, it'll only hurt me more. I can't compete with an Agreste. Their family is loaded. They are all gifted. I haven't reached my peak but when I do..." He trailed off in his own fantasy.

It took Marinette a lot of restraint not to roll her eyes.

"...anyways, you two are cute together. You have my blessing."

Marinette wanted to correct him but she didn't think he would believe her. "I'm sorry Alex. I hope we can still be friends."

Alex crossed his arms and rubbed his bearded face dramatically. "I don't knowww, I'll consider it."

He paused looking down at Marinette, "I guess if you use me in your next show, I could consider it."

Marinette laughed. She should have guessed as much. "Consider it done."

Alex held open the curtain for Marinette as they left the changing area. Adrien was sitting at her desk staring in their direction. He was wearing a shirt from another designer but had neglected to button it up.

Alex kissed Marinette's cheek. "Go get em tiger," he whispered and he walked away leaving Marinette awkwardly standing there.

Marinette blushed and made her way back to her desk. Adrien stood up as she approached.

"Um, hey." Marinette said leaning against the desk.

"Hey. I just wanted to make sure you were okay... but from the looks of things, I guess you're doing fine." Adrien quipped, nodding his head towards the changing area.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just had to talk to Alex. But we're good now. He thinks you and I are together by the way. In case you start hearing rumors from other models. They love to talk and ..." Marinette was stopped by Adrien suddenly, removing his shirt.

"What are you doing?!" Marinette squealed, quickly turning around while covering her face.

Adrien laughed.

"Marinette, I have yet to try on any of your pieces for me... I'm doing my fitting..." Adrien said. He grabbed her shoulders and slowly turned her to face him.

"Right! I'm s-sorry. I just wasn't ready for t-this, no, I-I mean for you. I mean, a little warning would've been nice!" Marinette felt fifteen again. She was a professional for God's sake! She was around half naked people daily. She wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

"Sorry, would you prefer I use the curtain?" he teased.

Marinette shoved the blonde and laughed. "Shut up, let me grab your set."

Marinette unzipped the black bag hanging from the rack next to her desk. She carefully pulled out a textured grey suit lined with little bits of black velvet first. The second was a light brown peacoat ensemble with a black turtle neck and tailored grey pants. She had drawn these outfits years ago for Adrien. She never thought she'd actually get a chance to bring them to life. She paused looking over her work, making sure everything was how she envisioned.

A warm presence leaned in behind her, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Is something wrong?" Adrien asked a little too close to her ear. Chills shot down her spine.

"Just making sure it's how I wanted it. Here." She said handing the hangers to Adrien.

Adrien smiled and ran his hand down the length of the suit. "I'm sure they're perfect." He retreated to the changing area, not wanting to startle Marinette again.

Marinette couldn't wait at her desk any longer. She got up and paced in front of the curtain as Adrien got dressed. He was taking too long. He didn't like it or it didn't fit right. She chewed her lips waiting for him to say something like 'it wasn't going to work out.'

"Everything okay in there?" Marinette called.

Silence.

"Adrien?"

Marinette leaned next to the curtain, listening. A hand emerged out of the curtain, grabbing her arm and pulling her inside.

"Hey!" She yelped.

The hand holding her arm tightened. "Quiet girl." The bald man said in a low raspy voice. "I have a message from Hawkmoth."

Marinette ripped her arm away. "Don't touch me. I should scream right now and give you away."

"Go ahead, I'll just have my friends pay your friends a visit." He sneered.

Marinette didn't say anything, She pictured the worst. "What do you want?" She whispered angrily.

"He said to tell you after the show tomorrow... time's up." The bald man didn't wait for a response and disappeared out of the back of the curtain.

What did he mean by 'times up'?

-Past-

Adrien and Nino dropped their bikes outside of Master Fu's house. The door opened as they reached the front steps. " Hurry inside," Master Fu said waving them in.

They made their way into the living room and before Adrien could speak, there was a silver ring in the palm of his hand.

"We must keep this brief. I don't know if she was followed here. We all could be compromised." Master Fu said as he closed the blinds.

"Who? What's going on?" Adrien said in a low voice. "Where's Ladybug? Is she here? Was she able to stop Trou..." The small red earrings sitting on the table made Adrien stop dead in his tracks.

"W-where's Ladybug?" He whispered, gently picking up the earrings.

"Forgive me. I cannot say. In her fight with Trou Noir, her identity was compromised. She decided it would be safest ... to go into hiding. As should we all." He said in a somber tone.

"Compromised?! What happened, how could this have happened?!" Adrien yelled, tears welling in his eyes.

He knew how it happened.

He lied to Marinette. He got her akumatized. He lost his Miraculous during a fight leaving everything on Ladybug to fix, once again.

Why was he so useless? He stared at his ring and her earrings in his hand. " I did this. " Adrien growled. "This is all my fault."

"No Adrien, you cannot blame yourself. Do not loose hope. This is just a set back but time will give us the solution. I have become accustomed to the passing of time, as will you. This is not the end for Ladybug. Or Chat Noir. " Master Fu reached in his pocket and pulled out a note. "She asked me to give this to Chat Noir."

Adrien took the note, placing it in his pocket without looking. Whatever it said, he didn't want to read it in front of the others, fearing he would loose control of his emotions.

"We should leave, dude. If what Master Fu says is true, this is the last place we should be." Nino urged. He slid off his own Miraculous bracelet, handing it over to the old man. "See you soon, little dude" Nino said tipping his hat.

Adrien squeezed the jewelry in his hand. The guilt of the whole situation punched him in the gut. "I'm sorry, Master Fu." Adrien handed over the earrings and turned to leave.

"I have one thing left to do," he said as he put on his ring and ran out of the house.

Marinette sat in the darkness of her room. She felt alone and empty. Tikki's little jewelry box where she slept was vacant. She curled her knees to her chest and ducked her head. Visions of people screaming and running filled her head. She tried to shake them but the flashes of Trou Noir kept coming. Why did she remember it all? Was it because she regained control when she figured out Hawkmoth's true identity?

A small tap came at her trapdoor. Was Hawkmoth coming for her already? Marinette pulled her blanket up to her face. She felt helpless without her Miraculous.

"Marinette! Open up!" A familiar voice called. "Princess, it's me! Please open up, I don't have much time!"

Chat Noir? He shouldn't be here. Marinette quickly made her way over to the door and unlocked it. Chat silently jumped down, neglecting the stairs. "Thanks." he said straightening up.

"What are you doing here Chat?!" Marinette whispered. She was worried but also grateful. She thought she wasn't going to see him again.

"I-I had to make sure you were okay. Everything that happened today, it-it was my fault." he said taking her hands in his.

Marinette looked down at his looked at his gloved hands. She felt terrible. Why was Chat taking responsibility for her? She was the one who lost control. "Don't say that Chat Noir. You did everything you could. I should be apologizing to you. I hurt you and- and took your ring." Tears started rolling down her face.

Chat cupped Marinette's face, using his thumbs to wipe the tears away. "Don't cry, Princess."

Marinette leaned into Chat, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest. "I'm going to miss you so much." she sobbed into his chest.

"How-how did you know I was leaving?"

Marinette pulled away, looking into Chat's green eyes. "Um, Ladybug. She said you two were going away for a while. She told me not to worry, that there won't be any more akuma attacks."

"Oh. Right. She told you all that? Did she say where she was going?" He asked, a false sense of hope building in his chest.

Marinette wanted to reveal herself right there. She didn't want to say goodbye to her partner. But she had to protect him. "No, I'm sorry Chat."

Chat's shoulders dropped and his face went dark. "I didn't get to say goodbye. I didn't get to tell her..." he turned away, clutching the stair railing.

"Tell her what?" Marinette said. Her heart aching for her partner.

"It doesn't matter now. I should go, I've been here too long." Adrien turned and gave Marinette a pained smile. "So long, Princess." He took her hand and kissed it gently. Then he gave a dramatic bow and activated his baton, launching himself through the trap door and out into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

-Present-

Standing in the changing area, Adrien ran his finger tips along the carefully tailored fabric of his suit. He reached into his pants pocket and slid on his glasses. Holding the suit jacket in his hands, he examined the embroidered name carefully hidden on the inside pocket. It was his, Adrien Agreste, delicately sewn in a cursive silver silk thread. The detail of Marinette's pieces were so impressive. He had worn a lot of amazing clothes but none that felt so personalized as Marinette's. He would treasure these clothes.

With a smile he removed his glasses and began to undo his pants. As he pulled down his zipper a young intern peeked his head into the back of the curtain.

"Can I help you?" Adrien said over his shoulder, eyeballing the flushed intern.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Agreste! I called your name but you didn't respond. So sorry! There's a call from your father. He's waiting on hold on the office line... He says it's urgent." The black haired teen sputtered nervously. He avoided looking in Adrien's shirtless direction. He fiddled with his clipboard not sure what to do next.

Adrien tapped his pockets realizing his phone was missing. He must have left it in the car. His father would surely be annoyed that he didn't have it on him.

"Thanks I'll be right there… what was your name?" Adrien said with a smile. He zipped his pants back up and turned to face him still smiling warmly. He could tell the young man was new to this. And he seemed a bit star struck.

The intern blinked incredulously. "Oh! Riley! My name is Riley. I-I'll just wait out here Mr. Agreste." he said quickly and then leaned out of the curtain.

Adrien pulled on a shirt not bothering to button it and followed Riley out the back of the curtain and to the office.

"Father, is everything alright?" Adrien asked, holding the corded phone to his ear. He sat in the leather swivel chair as he waited for his father to respond. Riley had silently excused himself from the small cluttered office to attend to his clipboard full of tasks.

"I called your cell multiple times Adrien. We've talked about this. What if something emergent happened. You need to be more responsible. I've taught you better than that," Gabriel lectured in a cold monotone voice.

Adrien sighed leaning back into the chair. "Yes father, I'm sorry. I had my hands full. I must have left it in the car by mistake. They told me there was something urgent. Is everything alright?" Adrien asked again.

"I'm pulling you from the show. There's an opportunity in Venice that arose. The featured designers fit your caliber much more than this no-name show. I've arranged your flight for this evening." He stated flatly.

Adrien bit his tongue and leaned forward putting his elbows on the desk. His knee jerk reaction was to just hang up.

Adrien collected himself and took a breath. "I can't do that." He said simply. He braced for his father's reaction.

"I was not asking Adrien. I'll send you an escort if you insist on being difficult." Gabriel said in a low voice. "Leave there now and pack your things. The flight boards at 7:00".

The phone dropped into the receiver as Adrien aggressively stood from the desk. He couldn't control the urge this time. He wasn't going to let his father dictate his life. Not this time. He twisted his silver ring on his finger. "Send the escort then". He muttered as he left the office.

Marinette was still standing in the curtained changing area. The bald man's warning message from Hawkmoth replayed in her mind. Time's up. Was Hawkmoth planning his return? That must be it. He was going to akumatize someone or worse. Go after her family and friends. Marieny didn't realize she was shaking. She clasped her nervous hands together and squatted in place. She tucked her head in between her knees and took long deep breaths. "Get a hold of yourself, Marinette" she whispered.

Adrien pulled open the curtain to find Marinette squatting on the floor. Startled, she fell to her side.

"Woah Mari, are you alright?!" Adrien asked, reaching down to pull her to her feet. She was trembling. "You're shaking, is everything okay?" Adrien pulled the curtain closed so on-lookers couldn't pry.

"S-Sorry. I was just checking on you but you weren't here." She muttered while avoiding eye contact. She chewed on her lips as her mind raced. She had to distance herself from him. Her being close to him is what caused this. She didn't want to make it any worse.

"Is it the show? Are you nervous or something?" Adrien moved his face in front of hers, desperately trying to figure out what was going on. She looked so frightened.

Marinette locked eyes with him and wanted to cry. She wanted to cup his beautiful tan chiseled face in her hands and tell him everything. She shook herself out of this thought.

"Yes. Just nerves, I'm sorry. I have to get back to work." She pulled back from him and paused looking at her clothes carefully folded in the corner. "You can get with the interns if your clothes need any alterations." She didn't wait for a response and quietly left him standing alone in the changing area.

She walked out past all of the curious people, past her messy desk, past the stage and chairs and out of the venue onto the concrete steps.

She needed Tikki.

-Past-

Chat Noir vaulted through the rooftops of Paris, unconsciously searching for any sign of Ladybug. The streets were quiet and there was no sign of anyone. His plan of confessing to her one final time was ruined. He felt tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. Slowing his pace, he stopped on a roof not too far from his own manor. He wasn't ready to go back, he wasn't ready to just disappear as Chat Noir. He sat in place and clipped his baton to his belt. Remembering the note Lady Bug had left for him, he quickly pulled it from his pocket.

_Dearest Chatton,_

_I don't have much time. This is so difficult to write, I wish you were here. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me. As your partner I should have been better but I messed up. Hawkmoth suspects me and I can't risk my friends' and family's safety. I can't risk your safety. _

_The thought of never seeing you again hurts me so much. _

_Please don't look for me Chat. I will find a way to set this right. Master Fu says time will bring us the answer and I believe he's right. _

_So I won't say goodbye, instead I'll say thank you. Thank you for being you, thank you for always having my back. We will meet again, Chatton._

_Your partner forever,_

_Ladybug _

Tears streamed down Chat's face as he read over the note again. It wasn't enough. He needed to see her. He wanted to hear her voice one more time. Her laugh. Even her annoyed tone whenever he called her bugaboo. Anything would be better than this. He wanted her to know this was all his fault. Not hers. He wanted to tell her he loved her more than anything. He wanted to reveal his true identity in hopes that she would accept him and ask him to stay in Paris.

After a few minutes, Chat wiped the tears from his face and tried to gather himself. He shouldn't stay out in the open like this. He carefully folded the note and placed it back in his pocket.

With a deep breath he leapt down into an alley and de-transformed. Plagg silently floated in front of Adrien's face. His eyes were red and puffy and the glimmer of light was gone from them. "Is there anything I can do, kid?" Plagg said quietly.

"Time will bring us the answer," Adrien muttered. He forced a small smile and opened his shirt. Plagg flew in without another word. Adrien began walking in the direction of his home. His father was probably worried.

-Present-

Marinette had been jogging for half an hour through the sidewalks of Paris, unsure if this was a good idea. She couldn't go directly to Master Fu's. She knew that. She also knew her every move was being watched. She stopped at an intersection and bent over to catch her breath, her hands on her knees. An older woman also waiting to cross eyed the bluenette curiously.

"Those shoes aren't good for running. You are going to hurt your feet young lady." The woman said pointing to Marinette's flats.

"I'll be alright, thank you though" Marinettte said out of breath. She was in jeans and a long sleeve shirt. Nothing about what she was wearing was conducive to running. Her heels ached and she was coated in sweat. She probably looked crazy. The crosswalk light flashed and she began her run again, leaving the curious lady behind. She was almost to the park, just a little further.

Marienette could spot familiar clues from years of being tailed by Gabriel's men. The black tinted SUVs, the ear pieces, the side glances from strangers behind newspapers. Who read newspapers anymore?

As she reached the park gates, she could see she wasn't alone. A man under a grey hat on a bench touched his ear as she passed him. Amateurs.

She had to do this right. She made her way to the bathroom and locked herself in a stall. As soon as she was in, a backpack slid under the door. Marinette quickly got undressed and threw her clothes over the edge of the stall. She opened the backpack to find a large green hoodie and athletic pants along with her old worn sneakers.

"Marienette!" a voice hissed.

"I can't explain right now, just trust me Alya," Marinette hissed back.

"Girl, it's not that. I can't fit these clothes! These pants are 4 sizes too small!" Alya said, struggling to pull the jeans around her thighs.

Marinette giggled. "They're stretchy, just don't button them!"

After Marinette finished dressing she listened for Alya.

After a lot of struggling sounds, Alya gave a thumbs up under the stall. Hopefully Alya hadn't forgotten the blue Halloween wig and hat. She needed to somewhat pass as Marinette. She heard Alya's door unlock and the footfalls of her jogging out of the restroom and hopefully safely back to her apartment. Marinette counted to 20 and then pulled the hood over her head careful to tuck in her hair and hide her face.

Alya would be okay, she knew that if she needed to she could turn into Rena Rouge if she absolutely needed to.

Marinette exited the restroom keeping her head low and made her way to the opposite end of the park. She ducked behind a tree and scanned the area. The man that had been seated by the entrance was no longer there. She didn't see any signs that she was being watched. Perfect. She backed away from the tree and made her way to the park fence. With little effort Marinette made her way over the fence and through the bushes. Next stop, Master Fu's.


	9. Chapter 9

*M content warning*

-Present-

The venue was calming down and Adrien was finishing up with his last designer. She was around his age he guessed, a tall short haired blonde that he could tell was dragging out their session.

"There's just something off, I can't put my finger on it love," she said for the third time.

Adrien patiently stood in front of her with his hands in his pockets. He glanced around trying to catch sight of Marinette. Her desk had been empty ever since she walked out of the changing area. Maybe she went home to finish. Something just didn't feel right to him.

"Here, take that shirt off, I'm thinking the satin teal colored one will look better with the pants." She mused. She was enjoying this. He had probably changed ten different times for this designer.

Adrien quickly did as he was told turning away from her, denying her the satisfaction of a slow careful disrobing. Once the new shirt was on he turned back around. He needed to be done here.

"Serena," he said in a cool voice. He took a step closer holding out his arms showing off the dress shirt. "This is the one. I'm confident in your vision." He flashed her a devilish smile. "You're so talented, you should be confident in your choices," he assured. "All the great designers are."

Serena blushed furiously and smiled. "You're right Adrien. I knew from the beginning this was it. It looks amazing on you." She marveled.

Adrien simply nodded and pulled away. Works every time. He thanked everyone for their time and quickly dressed in his own clothes. Maybe he would check once more for Marinette. Just to make sure she had calmed down.

He had circled everywhere but no luck. She wasn't here and no one had seen her. He made his way out to his car and paused. There was a large man sitting in the driver's seat. 'The escort'. He mused.

Adrien continued towards the car. He approached the drivers side and tapped on the window. The window rolled down but the muscled man didn't budge.

"You must be new, I don't recognize you." Adrien said leaning on the window. "You're in my seat."

"I have instructions to take you home to pack. Please get in." The man said in a gruff voice.

Adrien knew he would get unwanted attention if he pulled this man out of the car window. If he was going to confront him, this wasn't the spot. Adrien sighed. "Sure I can't convince you otherwise?"

The man adjusted his black sunglasses and unlocked the doors. Guess not. Adrien considered just walking away and grabbing a taxi. He pictured the tall guy attempting to forcibly stop him in public and again, thought best to avoid it. Last thing he needed was to be in some tabloid.

Adrien opened the door and slid into the back seat. He spotted his phone in the cup holder and leaned forward to grab it. The man started the ignition and started to drive towards his apartment.

Adrien unlocked his phone and realized he had a lot of missed calls. Not just from his father. But from Nino too. He didn't want this man to listen in on his conversation so he texted Nino.

Hey

Everything okay? Sorry I didn't have my phone on me. I'd call but I'm not alone.

_Are you with Marinette or Alya?_

No, I think she left the venue around 3:00. What's going on?

_Dude. Alya just packed a bag of clothes and said she needed to meet with Marinette. She's been gone for hours. I don't know what's going on. Alya hasn't texted or returned my calls. I drove around trying to find her but nothing. I'm freaking out._

Adrien looked up at the man in the rear view mirror. "I need to make a stop. It's an emergency." He said sternly.

The man didn't acknowledge the request and stayed silent.

I'll head over there as soon as I can Nino, don't worry.

Adrien twisted his ring once more. Looks like there wasn't going to be an easy way around this.

Marinette hurried through back streets and made sure to keep her head low. She walked fast but not too fast to draw any attention. One more street.

She rounded the corner and slowed her pace. Looking up she checked her surroundings. There was a couple sitting across the street sipping coffee and chatting amongst themselves at a small table. They seemed normal enough and didn't glance in her direction or touch their ears as she passed. That was a good sign. She made her way up the steps and rang the bell for Master Fu's place. His studio was on the top floor.

"Can I help you?" An old shaky voice called from the intercom.

"I have an appointment." Marinette said carefully in Chinese.

Without a response the door buzzed and she let herself inside. She bounded up the flights of stairs and entered into the safety of Master Fu's. Her heart was racing.

"Marinette, it's so good to see you. Why have you come?" Master Fu said, ushering her to sit down. She looked exhausted. Marinette took a seat on the cushion and tried to calm herself.

She removed her hood and looked at MasterFu's concerned expression.

"He's coming back. Hawkmoth is coming back. He said after the show tomorrow night, time's up." Marinette breathed out carefully. "I need Tikki,".

A warm red blur pressed to her cheek. "Marinette!" Tikki cried.

Marinette cupped the tiny Kwami closer to her cheek. Tears flooded her eyes. "Hi Tikki. I missed you so much." was all Marinette could manage to say. They stayed in their tiny embrace for another minute and then Tikki pulled away. She flew to her box and returned holding the earrings Miraculous.

"I'm ready! Let's put an end to this!" Tikki exclaimed.

-Past-

Adrien sat in his dorm room hunched over his notes. He scratched at his chin, feeling the scruff that had accumulated over the last week. Finals week meant neglecting basic grooming. He had been stuck in this spot all day, carefully combing through the syllabus, making sure he had reviewed every aspect that might be on his final. His roommate was out with an unnamed girl and would probably be bringing her back here around this time. Adrien pushed back from his wooden desk and checked the alarm clock next to the bed. It was a good time for a break anyways.

He stood and stretched his tight muscles, raising his arms over his head. He wore a university tank top and board shorts almost daily here. The weather was almost always warm and the class etiquette was nothing like Paris. Everything felt relaxed. The only schedule he followed was his class schedule and it was refreshing. No modeling shoots, interviews or guest appearances. He only heard from his father once a week and it was a brief check in regarding his grades and checking on his workout routine and diet. Had to maintain the Agreste image after all.

Adrien was in his fourth year of university at this point and still had no girlfriend. His roommate Andre always gave him a hard time when it came to dating. He had been on dates. He had the college experience so to speak, but never anything committed. He spent his first year a diligent student. He only left the dorm to go to the gym or the library. It wasn't until his second year that he got roped into parties at the Frat house, and dates with Sorority girls that made their intentions glaringly obvious.

He first time was with a girl that he had liked enough and had talked to many times at parties and in the mess hall. She had a huge social group and it felt like everyone knew her name on campus. Claire. She was patient with Adrien and didn't push him like other girls had tried. She was relatable in the way she came from a strict well-off family that wanted to control her future. She apparently was already promised a big company name in the states once she graduated. Unlike Adrien, she didn't mind flaunting her wealth. She was always dressed nice and carried expensive bags and had an expensive car she'd park on campus. Their first kiss was in her car on the way to a study group. She leaned in and let him meet her the rest of the way.

Their first time having sex was in his dorm room. They were supposed to be watching a movie but she was being very distracting. They had gotten close many times but it was Adrien that always stopped things before it got too far. This time was different. She had changed into a sheer nightshirt and tiny silk shorts that might as well have been underwear. Adrien choked on his water when she emerged from his bathroom. Her long brown hair had been let down from her bun.

She cuddled up close to Adrien and 15 minutes into the movie she started rubbing his chest and down to his stomach. She slowly moved her hand under his shirt and used her nails to gently trail the identions of his muscles. As soon as she got to the V of his waistband, Adrien couldn't focus. She kissed his neck repeatedly and at this point Adrien had lost track of what was happening in the film. He turned his head and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. She returned the kiss hungrily and slipped her hand further into his boxers.

She gently gripped his length and Adrien's breath caught in his throat. She used her nails again to softly trace his hardness, up and down and then around his groin. He kissed her more as she teased him. She pulled away tucking her hair behind her ear. She pressed him onto his back and pushed his T-shirt up revealing his chiseled physique. She kissed down his chest to his stomach as he put his hands into her hair. She got to his waistband and looked up at him waiting for a signal that she could continue. She was used to him stopping her. He hesitated but then nodded. Claire smiled as she carefully pulled down his boxers, his erection springing out in her face. A small feeling of embarrassment crossed his face. Claire didn't seem to mind. She took him into one hand and lowered her face closer still looking up at Adrien. She kissed the tip softly then ran her tongue around his head. Adrien's body shuddered at the feeling. Claire continued to lick the length of his dick squeezing her hand at his base. She then brought her wet, slightly parted lips to his tip, edging him. Teasing him. Adrien couldn't control himself. He thrusted his groin up pushing his dick partly into her mouth. He let out a groan as he felt it go inside. Claire slid her mouth down his length the best she could. There was a lot to take in. She cupped his balls as she moved her mouth up and down sucking him as she went. Adrien gripped the sheets letting his head fall back as he felt her mouth, her tongue, her hands. Why did he wait so long for this? Claire suddenly released him from her hold, not wanting him to finish just yet.

"Do you have a condom?" She whispered, bringing her face to his.

"Um no. I mean yeah, well their technically Andre's," he said.

"Where?" Claire said as she kissed his neck. Adrien sat up and pointed to the drawer next to his roommate's bed. Before he could move she was up and grabbing it from the drawer. Without hesitation she opened the foil package and had it rolling down his shaft. "Hmm.. kinda tight fit, is this okay?" She asked.

It was tight and uncomfortable but he wasn't sure if this was how it was supposed to feel. He'd never put one on before.

"It's fine," he said quickly.

Claire smiled and leaned in to kiss Adrien's blushing face. "Good".

She stood up once more and pulled down the tiny shorts she had been wearing. She wasn't wearing any underwear. She then lifted the sheer top over her head letting it fall to the ground. She stood, completely naked letting Adrien take in her body. Adrien moved to the edge of the bed letting his feet hang off the side and pulled her by the waist into him. He ran his hands along the smooth skin of her back, kissing her full breasts that were pressed in his face. He trailed his tongue along until he reached her nipple and then took it into his mouth. He gently sucked at it and flicked it with his tongue. She ran her fingers into his soft blonde hair, relishing in the feeling. "Oh Adrien" she sighed.

With one fluid motion he pulled her back into the bed, positioning her underneath him. He kissed her letting his tongue explore her mouth as he groped her breast. He could taste himself in her mouth as they kissed.

Claire spread her legs , bending her knees and propping her legs slightly up. Adrien positioned himself over her hovering his shaft at her warm wet opening. He looked her in the eyes, hesitating. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "It's fine!" She whispered.

Adrien carefully pushed himself against her lips, struggling to find the perfect spot. He felt her hand reach down and guide him in between her lips. She was so wet. He pressed again feeling himself slip inside her, stretching her walls around his cock. Adrien let out a deep moan. He had never felt anything close to this, he already felt like he could come at any second. Claire gasped as he pressed his length in further, he was so big. Adrien pulled out and then slid back in slowly savoring the feeling of her warmth on his dick. He slid in and out, not able to get the full length completely in. He didn't want to hurt Claire and he knew his size. He was already so close to coming and was trying to make it last for her. Claire hooked her leg around his waist and pulled him into her. "Keep going, Adrien" she moaned.

Adrien followed her que and continued pumping into her, getting deeper each time. Claire bucked underneath him not satisfied with his speed. "Faster Adrien, I want more," she sighed.

Wanting to satisfy her, Adrien pushed her knees together and pressed them to her chest. He looked down at her wet opening waiting for his cock. He slid it in as far as she could take and began pumping into her as fast as he could. Adrien moaned again feeling the pleasure of her wetness. With each thrust she gasped, gripping her breasts in her hands. Adrien watched himself slide in and out of her while she moaned his name. The sight of this sent him over the edge. He pushed into her one final time his whole body was overcome with pleasure.

"I'm - I'm gonna," Adrien didn't finish his sentence as he felt his erection tense inside of her. The tingling sensation rushed into his dick as cum shot into the condom. Adrien quickly pulled out and apologized.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... finish... inside of you. Or finish that quickly," He said moving to the edge of the bed. Claire sat up and moved to sit next to Adrien.

"Hey. Why are you apologizing?" She said grabbing his arm. "That was your first time, wasn't it?"

Adrien looked at Claire and then quickly looked away. He felt like an immature kid. "You could tell?" He said under his breath.

Claire gave a small laugh and squeezed his arm. "You turned me down so many times, I kind of figured that was why," she said simply.

Adrien fell back on the bed and covered his face with his arm.

Claire leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Stop saying sorry. That was an impressive first time. I thought you were going to come while I was giving you head. "

"I was" Adrien muttered, not moving his arm.

Claire laughed again. "Cut it out. You were fine! It's not like that will be the only time, it gets better with practice ya know," she assured.

They spent the rest of the night teasing each other and watching the rest of the movie. Eventually Adrien passed out from exhaustion and Claire left to sleep in the comfort of her own apartment. Dorm living wasn't for her.


End file.
